I Forgot
by BlndsHvMorFn
Summary: Yugi looses his memory and Meets Yami for the first time [as he thinks]. They set off for an adventure at the Bermuda Islands.
1. Chapter 1

'**I Forgot'**

**Me:Hello, It's nice to meet you! My name is Laura and I'm new at this, I have never written a story that the public could read I guess papers to your English teacher don't really count do they? I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit…Show me how the setup is and stuff…I don't want my story to stick out because it looks like I don't know what I'm doing!**

**Yami: Nice to meet you Laura…I'm Yami and this is my aibou, Yugi.**

**Yugi: Yes…I am Yugi…and sure we'll help you!**

**Yami: Yeah, What do you want to know?**

**Me: I just want to make sure that I don't do anything stupid! I do that a lot!**

**Yugi: with a laugh Stupid? We won't let you do anything stupid, I promise!**

**Yami: Can we start the story now? I'm anxious to find out what she has in store for us looks pervertedly at Yugi**

**Yugi looked the same back at Yami and turned bright red.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, INFACT I DON'T OWN MUCH OF ANYTHING! SO THERE HA!**_

"You better wake up! We might miss the ferry if you don't!" A mans voice called, waking him. He was puzzled that he couldn't remember who it was that was calling to him?

He sat up in bed, wondering where he was. He looked around the room a few things caught his eye, an empty closet, a desk with no computer, but was covered with books such as "Understanding Your Opponent" and "Best Decks for the Masters". He also saw a night stand that had a gray cloth bag on it and when he peered inside there were a bunch of gold pieces that looked as if they went to some kind of puzzle. The man who woke him earlier appeared at the door.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I tried getting you up 20 minutes ago!" The man said as he laughed.

"Sorry…uhh…Grandpa?" Yugi said hopefully.

Strangely, it took him a while to remember he was his grandfather.

"Running a little low this morning?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that" Yugi said awkwardly.

"Well hurry and gather your things cause the ferry leaves in an hour."

"Right away grandpa."

He had no idea why he was going or where his destination was, but he looked around the room and collected the things that looked important, a deck of cards, a duel disk, he didn't know exactly what it was, but he had a feeling that he would need it later. He also grabbed a few armbands, a choker, couple belts, and the golden puzzle pieces. He started to walk out the door when he realized he had no clothes…He ran back in and put on the setout clothes on his desk chair. He also grabbed the duffle bag of what he thought was clothes and went down stairs.

"We were going to have a farewell breakfast, but you woke up to late so you'll have to do with an apple and a glass of orange juice. I won't be seeing you for 3 months and I hate it that we can't even share a meal before you go."

Yugi was in the kitchen by now and was indicating to his grandpa that the taxi had arrived and to help him with his luggage to the car waiting outside. They rode in silence for the 20 minute drive, the only one talking was the cab driver, but neither of them paid attention. His grandfather looked out the window and Yugi studied the puzzle pieces. When they arrived at the docks a crowd of worried teens came running up to him yelling everything from "Where have you been Yugi?" to "Hurry the ferry driver won't wait any longer!"

Yugi thought (without knowing someone was listening in on his chain of thoughts)

/ Wait…something is not right here! All these people seem to know me but…..Shouldn't I know them/

/Yugi! What are you talking about/

/Woah!….Who is that/

/You playful little sneak! That is soo cute! Maybe I could 'show you around later'/

/ummm…..Am I going crazy? I'm like talking to myself here, its weird….ok yugi…settle down now….just smile and pretend this is happening! AAHHH/

/That was cute for a while, but you can stop now, seriously stop now…STOP/

/what! Since when could I tell myself to stop something? Ok….just ignore whatever it is…..i'll be ok…I think/

/ARE YOU MAD AT ME? YUGI?…YUGI?…YUGI/

Of course this was Yami talking…He didn't understand why Yugi was mad at him..he kept retracing the past few days….Had yugi found out?…He didn't mean to harm Yugi at all, but Bakura had something else in mind.

Meanwhile……

Yugi was having a hard time on the ferry…It took some investigating to find out everones names…so far he had Desi, Nichole, Laura, Ashley, Tristan, and Kaiba, but there where two he couldn't figure out. It got worse once the ferry reached the ocean and they switched boats on to this HUGE cruise ship that would be taking them island hopping on the Bermuda Triangle.  
When they reached the first island there where five new passengers that came aboard…some said that they where bad people and cheated in deuls…Then….Yugi saw him…An older looking teenager that looked just like him! He felt his heart skip a beat..He knew there was a connection between them….but what was it? Yami (the guy that looked just like Yugi) turned around…and then, seeing Yugi, standing there looking at him lovingly he….

**Me: So… how did you like it?**

**Yugi: Why… How did I loose my memory?**

**Yami: What do you mean… I didn't mean to hurt Yugi? What do I do after I see him? NO FLUFF!**

**Me: Maybe later, but you'll have to find out the rest in the next chapter, assuming that I get enough reviews.**

**Yugi and Yami: Please give her 3 reviews! I HAVE TO KNOW THE REST!**

**Me: To the audience Thanks for reading my story I hoped you liked it and if you didn't please give me a review saying why. **

**Yugi and Yami: I thought it was a great story…DON'T FORGET REVIEWS 3..3..3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **hey guys! sorry about not updating in a long time...i know...its been like a freakin year! but...i just havent had time...cuz of school and cheer...SORRY! now that its summer im free && bored so these will get posted more! hope you like this one!

**Yugi: **FINALLY! its been driving me crazy why i cant remember anything! im not stupid i swear!

**Yami:** We know your not stupid Yugi...just...special!

I giggle

**Me:** Well, better get this show on the road...er...w/e yall wanna say! -

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh so you cant get mad at me for using their character so there! lol_**

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, his love, the one he had to let go six years ago, he hadn't seen him since that fateful day. Since everything came out, he tried to put it out of his mind so Yugi wouldnt hear his thoughts and remember. trying to act like nothing had ever happened didnt work earlier when he tried to communicate with Yugi so apparantly his spell was still working..It hurt him because his love didnt know who he was yet gave him a queer sense of relief also.

Yami smiled and introduced himself as if they had never met: Hi, I'm Yami. It's nice to meet you...you are?

Yugi replied while shaking his hand: Hey, Im Yugi, its nice to meet you too...

Yugi knew instantly that he had seen this guy before, yet he couldnt think where or when, he also felt his heart jump a little as if he was seeing a long lost relative who was once held close to his heart. He thought that his could be the person he was talking to in his head earlier, at least his voice sounded exactly the same. But how could that be? There is no such thing as magic is there? He dismissed the ideato think about later that night when he was alone.

Then Yugi introduced all of the friends he had met at the dock.  
Laura, who was notorious for being boy crazy saw that Yami was really hot and she instantly went over and started to flirt! Her friends just laughed because she does this all the time! Laura drug Yami off to his room to talk alone, leaving Yugi to his thoughts...

Yami knew that his spell had changed Yugi so much that he didnt even know he was bisexual so he knew that he couldnt get close to him on his own, then when Laura began to flirt with him he began to think that if he went out with laura he could get closer to Yugi. It was mean but he would do anything to get closer to his love, because we all know that love never dies...  
So Yami and Laura went to his room, sat down on the bed and just talked about nothing in perticular while laughing and having a good time. Yami started to really like her (yes he's bisexual too) and Laura was thinking the same thing and Yami could see it in her eyes...

Meanwhile...

Desi led the rest of the group to their rooms to get ready for the party that would be thrown in about an hour. Leaving Nichole and Yugi alone. Nichole (who likes Yugi) saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Yugi and find out if he liked her too...so they walked the border of the ship looking out over the ocean as the sun set (how romantic!) Yugi, who was at first absorbed in his thoughts of the guy he had just met (Yami) was starting to warm up to Nichole and realized that he was starting to see her in a new light. He had never noticed how her soft, rosy red hair held the moonlight with amazing fascination and how her bright green eyes glowed with the passion of a true and loving soul. He thought he really liked this girl! Nichole could tell that he was warming up to her and that he might even like her, her insides were exploding with joy and excitement but before she even realized what she was doing she sat on the bench by the railing and Yugi sat next to her. She then started to slowly lean into him with soft eyes looking into his beautiful amethyst eyes and surprisingly he looked like he wanted to kiss her! He was that she was leaning towards him so me moved towards her to kiss her when all of a sudden the horn by the captains station blared, signaling that the party had started following was a huge crowd of people rushing in, swarming the deck they were on. so Yugi, feeling a little dissapointed but not too much, he went to grab Nicholes hand but she jumped back blushing beet red. He took her to the dance floor where all their friends were waiting for them...including Laura and Yami...

**Me:** I know, its pretty short, but its been a while since I've done this so I'm a little out of it, the next one will be longer, that is if i get enough reviews to go on...-

**Yami:** Man! I was wishing for fluff...! You JUST had to leave that out didnt you? grr...

**Yugi:** Seriously? What was with the cutting off of the kiss? NOT COOL!

I giggle

**Me:** Sorry, maybe next time...until then...plz review! and again, sorry for not updating in so long!


End file.
